When Dimensions Collide
by Webmaster Washu
Summary: Bra and Pan from the TRADITIONAL DBGT (oh well, so its under the Z catagory... i dont see any GT around!!) and land in the WDBGT universe! But of COURSE Washu can take them back home... the problem is which dimension it is... out of a billion... R/R


Disclaimer- I don't own DBGT. don't sue me! Gel, Korijo, Kojiro, Chizuru, Yamara, Azuma, Vega, Watzu(kinda), and Akira * pant pant pant * are of my own making, dun use them w/o permission from me.

So you don't get confused:

There is no Pan, Videl or Paruse ((sp?)) in WDBGT.

Couples: (that are different)

Washu(me) en SSGoku(from a different dimension): Yamara, Kojiro, Chizuru(kids in order)

Watzu en Vegeta: Vega, Azuma, Gel, Korijo

Gel and Goten

Yamara and Super Juuanagou (17): Akira

Gohan and Chizuru 

Vega and Trunks (both full blooded from my experiments)

Bulma and Yamcha: Trunks, Bra

and I think that's it…

Azuma likes trunks too =)

Anyways… ONWARD!

thoughts

{authors notes}

~~~~~~~ time break

starts off in the traditional DBGT world.

****

When Dimensions Collide…

It was a bright sunny day at Capsule Corp. Everyone was there having a BBQ. Everyone was happy, even Vegeta. It was summer vacation, so no one had to work, or go to school. It was great. Err… almost…

"Give it back!" Pan yelled, running after Bra.

"Make me!" Bra yelled, waving a little book around, while running away from Pan.

"Grrrr!" Pan attempted to tackle bra, but landed face first in the dirt.

"'Dear Diary; I don't know how to say this, or admit it, but I am madly in love with Trunks' Whooo boy! This is rich!" Bra mocked, reading from Pan's diary.

"Give it back!" Pan yelled again, lunging at Bra again.

"'I Wish I could tell him, but I don't think he likes me.' Oh really pan. Your too modest!" Bra hissed, taking off again. "Wait until Trunks hears this!"

"Braaa! Nooo!" Pan yelled, getting up and running after her again. But then, she fell. A long way.

****

THUD 

"Ow…" Pan muttered pulling herself up. Bra got up beside her.

"What happened?" 

Pan noticed that Bra dropped her diary, Pan scrambled to it, and snatched it. 

"Heh!" she cackled triumphantly. 

"Darn." Bra snapped her fingers. "I still know what's in it!" 

"Damn you" Pan hissed. The 2 girls got up, and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Doesn't look familiar to me." Bra replied.

"Bra?" A voice said. The 2 turned around to see a girl, about their age, with black short spiky hair, with red streaks in it. Her eyes were cat like and yellow. "I thought you were away. And who's this?"

"Uhhh, do I know you?" Bra asked.

"Don't play around Bra." The girl said. "And your suppose to be with Korijo." 

"Huh?" Bra blinked. "Who are you? And who's Korijo?" the girl blinked.

"Who's this?" she asked, pointing at Pan.

"Son Pan." Pan muttered under her breath.

"Son? Like related to Goku? Or Goten or Gohan?" the girl asked.

"Gohan is my dad…" Pan said. The girl shrieked

"Ohhhh… Chizuru isn't going to like that!" 

"Who?" both Pan and Bra asked.

"Chizuru! She's Gohan's Faïence!" 

"WHAT?!?!" Pan yelled. "But my dad is married to my mom, Videl!!"

"ooooo! Chizuru isn't gunna be happy." The girl muttered. 

"What's going on?!?!" Bra screamed into the air. "And where are we?!" The girl blinked.

"You should know." She said blandly. "Grandma Washu's estate." Then, a women with short fiery red hair walked up.

"Akira, dinner is getting cold." She said in a husky voice. Then she raised an eyebrow at Bra. "Aren't you suppose to be with Korijo?" then the womens eyebrow twitched. Then she whispered; "Why do I sense some of Vegeta's ki in you?"

"Cause he's my dad." Bra hissed.

"Impossible…" the women turned to Pan. "I sense Gohan's ki in you…" she looked at the two. "Come with me."

Bra and Pan looked at each other, and followed the women and the girl. They arrived at a very nice old house. The women walked in.

"Mom!" she yelled. "I need some assistance!" the girl, supposedly named Akira, left. A short Women with pink spiky hair tied back in a purple ribbon walked out.

"Yesss?" she asked.

"Can you do a scan on these two?" 

"Hmm, yes I can." The pink haired women said. A translucent keyboard appeared under her hands. She begun to type.

"For Bra, believe it or not, has the DNA of Bulma and Vegeta." She said blandly. "And the other girl is Gohan and someone else I don't have in my database…" 

"That's because their my parents!" Bra yelled.

"And my mom's name is Videl!" Pan yelled as well.

"Hmm, I'm guessing that these two are from a different dimension…"

Washu blinked at the two. "Somehow they fell threw a vortex of some sort. I know Bra, but who's this?"

"Pan." The black haired girl muttered.

"And you said your mom's name was Videl?" Washu typed. No Videl cam up on her computer… and she had everyone on the planet indexed. "Now I'm certain they are from another dimension. The only problem is finding out which one…" 

"I'll show them around and introduce them to everyone." Yamara said. Then turned to Bra and Pan. "Whatever you do, don't mention who your parents are! Just say your from another dimension!" she shoved them into the living room. Everyone looked up. Washu walked in after them

"Their from another dimension. Don't worry folks." She smiled. "IM going to work on-"

"No." SSGoku said. "You work to much. Have some fun for once." She rolled her eyes.

"Its best if I get them home as soon as possible." She said sternly. 

"Erm, Why is there 2 Goku's?" Bra asked

"The one arguing with Washu is from yet another dimension. We call him SSGoku, so not to get confused." Yamara explained. "Oh- and I'm Komojiro Yamara.

"Everyone Please introduce themselves for our Guests." Yamara said… Washu and SSGoku disappeared. {Gee, I wonder where ^_~}

"Komojiro Akira!" Akira, the girl with black hair w/ streaks in it, said.

"Chin Watzu" a women looking much like Washu, said

"Vegeta" Vegeta grummbled.

"Chin Vegeta." A girl with a long braid, said. "Call me that and you DIE! If you must call me something, its Vega." 

"Chin Azuma." A brunet said.

"Chin Gel!" a young women, clinging to Goten, wearing Chinese outfit and had her hair in 2 buns, said.

"I'm Chizuru." A young women with dark skin, with navyblue hair… her bangs covered only the right side of her face, the rest of her hair was in a pony tail- appered to be Gothic, said.

"Son Gohan." Gohan said {note, he doesn't have glasses in this!}, with his arm around Chizuru's waist.

"Kojiro." A boy with dark skin and smooth navy blue hair muttered.

"Juuanchigou" Juu-chan (18) said.

"Kuririn"

"Marron!" Marron grinned.

"Hey, I'm Yamcha"

"I'm Son Goku!" Goku said. "The other Goku you saw is Komojiro Goku, but we just call him SSGoku =)"

"Trunks."

"Juuanagou…" Super 17 muttered from the corner in which he was leaning. Pan and Bra shrieked

"I thought Goku and 18 distorted you!" Bra yelled.

"AHHH!! WERE DOOMED!" Pan yelled. Juu-kun raised a brow

"Not here." Yamara said. "You could say I saved him…" she glanced over at him. "Remember, you are in a different dimension." Then Chichi and Bulma walked in.

"DINNER!" they yelled. A stamped followed.

"You guys can eat with us!" Akira said to Bra and Pan. Washu en SSGoku walked out of the bedroom… both looking a little messy (torn up, bitten, some pieces of their cloths were missing (nothing that reviles anything though!)) {boo-ya! We got it goin DOOOWWWWNNN! * enter evil menical laughing here *}

"What happened to them…?" Pan asked.

"My guess is they were about to have sex." Akira said blandly, walking into the dinning room. Bra and Pan sweatdroped.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After Dinner…

Washu got herself cleaned up and dragged Bra and Pan into her Lab. Trunks was in there too. Pan blushed.

"Ready for another injection?" Washu asked.

"Yeah." He said coldly. "When will this be done?"

"Once I get up to 1/8 of your blood to be Saiya-jin…" Washu said, pulling out a syringe with blood in it. "It may take a while though." She said, sticking the needle into Trunks.

"What is she doing?!?!" Pan demanded.

"She's going to make me a full blooded Saiya-jin." He said. Washu pulled the needle out, and put a banded on Trunks' arm. "That way Vegeta may like me better, or Vega wont destroy me while having…" he stopped. "Shouldn't tell ya, too young." Pan looked at the floor.

"Here, in this dimension, Trunks is a full blooded Human." Washu said. "Bulma and Yamcha are his parents."

"Then who's Vegeta married to?" Bra asked.

"My sister, Watzu." She sighed. "Vega is the 1st of their kids. The Princess of the Saiya-jins, that's why her 1st name is Vegeta… Vega is just her nickname." She explained. Trunks left. "Trunks has only admitted this to me, and Vega of course, but he's very much in love with her. The reason why he asked me to make him a full blooded Saiya-jin, was for 2 reasons. 1) Vegeta would kill him… because he almost did whenever Vega dated a human. And 2) I think they… and he didn't last long or fair to well…" she sighed again. " Only I know about this, and it may take a month to get him up to 1/8… I made Vega into a full blooded easily, she was already 3/4…"

Pan stood there, fists shaking, looking at the ground. Bra looked at Washu

"Just get us home." She said.

"The problem is not getting you there, but finding it." Washu said sadly. "There are millions of dimensions out there, it could be in any of them… You must tell me EXACTLY what happened, and who's there." 

"We'll try." Bra said. 

Bra explained everything that she knew, most where story's, of course. About Raditz, and Vegeta and Nappa coming… Freezer, the androids and Cell. About Buu, and Babi. And then about Super 17… 

Pan remained quiet threw out the entire thing.

"Thank you. I will start looking." She said, imputing data onto her keyboard. "You are welcome to stay. But it may be dangerous… "

"Huh?" pan asked. 

"Nothing." Washu smiled. Then, a little wash look-alike, labeled P, walked up to them "Pea, take them to the guest house." She told the little android. Pea nodded

"Follow me!" it said in a squeaky voice. It lead them to a small house. "This is where you will be staying! Good night!" it walked off.

Pan and Bra looked around the house, and found it to be very big, considering it was a guest house.

They got settled, and Bra went to sleep.

Pan did not. She pulled out her diary, and wrote in it;

"I have landed in a different dimension. And I have found out that the Trunks here already loves someone. What if its like that back home? Its cold her, and strange. I feel something odd while around Washu, our 'hostess.' It's a feeling that I cant explain… her power is mainly masked, but I still sense greatness in her… but, the power that I feel from her… isn't… Saiya-jin… or anything I've ever felt. Its… strange…"

she stopped to chew on her pencil. The vibes she got wasn't Ki, it was… she wasn't sure. It made her un-easy and feel week in the knees…

From the keyboard of WW;

Well, chapter one is dun. I hope you all like it!

Its weird, anit it? Mwaha. ***Sings*** Trunks and Pan sittin in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G….. ***stops***

Well anyways, I MAY write another part, so =p

Much love, 

Webmaster Washu


End file.
